Halloween-Ghost Rachel 3
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: In the year 1990, Rachel continues looking after Jamie at Smith's Grove, while acquiring supernatural abilities.


"Halloween: Ghost Rachel 3"

Chapter One

On New Year's Eve—December 31, 1989 Richard and Darlene invited their neighbors over for New Year's dinner—Rachel joining them. Ten minutes till midnight everyone looked at the grandfather clock, and counted down. When it was January 1, 1990 everyone shouted "Happy New Year!" After the neighbors left, and Richard and Darlene cleaned up Rachel told them "Happy New Year Mom and Dad", and teleported to Smith's Grove to spend the night with Jamie. When Rachel materialized into Jamie's room, she saw that Jamie was in bed due to it being midnight. She kissed her goodnight and told her "Happy New Year kiddo".

The next morning Rachel followed Jamie into the cafeteria for breakfast. After breakfast Jamie went into the playroom for play time. At noon Jamie went into the cafeteria for lunch, then back to her room for an afternoon nap. While Jamie was taking her nap Rachel materialized to her house to spend the day with her parents—knowing they had the day off from work due to it being New Year's Day. That evening after dinner Rachel returned to Jamie's room at Smith's Grove to spend the night with her again.

The following afternoon during Jamie's nap, Rachel decided to pay Wade and Lindsay a visit at The Discount Mart. She materializes into the store, where she saw Lindsay stocking up on one of the aisles, and Wade working the cash register. She walked down the aisles to browse the merchandise. She bid Wade and Lindsay fare well, and teleported to her empty house. She materialized into her living room. She tried to pick up the remote, only for her transparent hand to go through it. Frustrated she used the POWER button on the TV to turn it on, and used the CHANNEL buttons on it to change channels with.

That evening at a quarter till 5:00, Rachel turned off the TV right before her parents came home. She joined them at the dinner table. After dinner she teleported to Smith's Grove. At Smith's Grove Jamie entered her room, took a bath, put on her pajamas, and went to sleep. Rachel kissed her goodnight.

On Valentine's Day Rachel teleported to Vincent Drug to visit Lindsay and Wade, as well as look at Valentine's Day candy, cards, and decorations. She then teleported to her house, where she spent the afternoon watching Valentine's Day specials on TV. That evening Richard and Darlene came home from work with a bouquet of roses, and a box of chocolates for dessert. They put the roses in a flower vase on the table, and Rachel joined them for Valentine's Day dinner.

After dinner while Richard and Darlene had the chocolates for dessert, Rachel told them "Happy Valentine's Day", and teleported to Smith's Grove. In the cafeteria at Smith's Grove, Rachel noticed there weren't any Valentine's Day decorations on the walls. She wasn't surprised though, on account there hadn't been any for Thanksgiving or Christmas. After dinner Jamie went to her room, where she took a bath, put on her pajamas, said her prayers, and went to sleep. Rachel kissed her goodnight telling her "Happy Valentine's Day funny face".

Chapter Two

Two months later it was Easter in the month of April. Rachel went with her parents to a church service to celebrate. Afterwards she teleported to Smith's Grove. In Jamie's room she saw Jamie looking out her window. She too looked out the window, and didn't see any of the children having an Easter egg hunt. She knew Jamie was sad about this, so she gave her a kiss on the cheek telling "Happy Easter Jamie".

A month later May summer vacation started. Rachel decided to go to the pool to swim. Since her swimsuit wasn't invisible like her, she had no choice but to go naked. She teleported to the pool, got in the water with her peers, and skinny-dipped in the pool. That evening the pool closed for the day, and she went home. When she got home she went upstairs to her room, where she put on her invisible sweater, just as her parents arrived home from work.

She joined them for dinner, then afterwards teleported to Smith's Grove. She materialized into the cafeteria to see Jamie eating dinner. After dinner Jamie went to her room to take a bath, put on her pajamas, say her prayers, and go to sleep. Rachel kissed her goodnight, and kept an eye on her during the night. The next morning Rachel joined Jamie for breakfast in the cafeteria. After breakfast Rachel told Jamie that she would see her at dinnertime, and teleported out of her room.

She teleported to the pool, took her sweater off and folded it up, and spent the day skinny-dipping along with the other teens, who were at the pool wearing bathing suits. When the pool closed for the evening, Rachel teleported home, and put her sweater back on. She came downstairs to join her parents for dinner, before she had to return to Smith's Grove to spend the night with Jamie again.

June 1st was Jamie's 9th birthday. To Rachel dismay no one at Smith's Grove celebrated it. This made Rachel sad, and to make up for it, she gave Jamie a birthday kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday Jamie".

Rachel spent the 4th of July with her parents, watching them grill on their outdoor grill, as well as shoot fireworks. After dinner she teleported to Smith's Grove to spend the rest of the 4th with Jamie. Later that month Rachel went to go see the new movie "Ghost" with Patrick Swayze. While watching the scene where the ghost on the train taught Sam Wheat to move objects with his mind, Rachel took it into consideration. When she got home from the theater, she decided to try what the train ghost had taught Sam Wheat in the movie.

She walked to her bedroom door, and remembering what the train ghost told Sam _"It's all in your mind"_ she used _her_ mind to try and grasp the doorknob. Concentrating with all her might, she managed to actually grasp it! "I did it!" she cried happily. She could now touch and grasp objects! Next she decided to try and make herself solid. Concentrating with all her might once again, she managed to become three dimensional. She could feel bones, non-functioning organs, non-flowing blood in her veins, and ice cold skin as she solidified. Now that she was solid, she could pick up objects in her room.

She walked over to her closet, took out a long white shirt with a collar that buttoned in the front, and walked over to her full-length mirror with it. As she put on her shirt, she could only see _its_ reflection in the mirror. She knew that she could only wear her clothes from when she was alive around the house—due to them not being invisible like her. Now that she could touch objects, she got a sheet of paper, a pencil, and began writing a note for her parents. She left it on the kitchen table for them to find when they got home. In the meantime she decided to try out some more of her ghostly abilities: telekinesis, telepathy, and shape-shifting.

When her parents came home from work, they found Rachel's note on the kitchen table and read it. It said: _Dear Mom And Dad, It's me Rachel. I know where Jamie is. She's locked away at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. This doctor there named Wynn wants her for SOME reason. I've been keeping an eye on her. Whatever you do DON'T call the police and tell them where she is! Wynn will gun them down like he did Sheriff Meeker and his men. Also do NOT go to Smith's Grove to get her! I don't want you guys to put yourselves in any danger. I will continue to look after her until further notice. HOPEFULLY they'll eventually let her go. And when they do I'll bring her home to you. I promise I won't let anything happen to her. Love, Rachel_

Richard and Darlene were _spooked_ that their oldest daughter had been haunting their house, but were also relieved that Jamie was alive. Rachel came downstairs into the kitchen and stood behind her parents. _"Hi guys. I see you found my note"_ she telepathically told them. Richard and Darlene heard Rachel's voice in their heads—a sound they thought they'd never hear ever again. "Rachel?! Where _are_ you?!" Richard cried. _"I'm standing right behind you"_ Rachel replied and placed an icy cold hand on Richard's shoulder. Richard flinched from Rachel's cold touch, and turned around, only not to see anyone.

"Where are you?! I can't see you!" Richard cried. _"That's because I'm invisible. Also I'm communicating with you telepathically"_ Rachel replied. Rachel walked over to the refrigerator, and telekinetically opened it. She also levitated a soda can out of it, and placed it back inside it, before telekinetically closing the fridge door. Richard and Darlene were creeped out by the paranormal activity they had just witnessed. At first they were too scared to move or say anything. Then Richard began to cry tears of joy. "Rachel! You've been here this whole time, and we didn't even know it!" He held out his arms to hug her.

Rachel walked over to her father and hugged him—wrapping her cold arms around his warm body, and him wrapping his _warm_ arms around her cold body. Rachel and Darlene also hugged. "Rachel we're _so_ sorry we left you here all alone last Halloween. It's our fault you died" Darlene said feeling guilty. _"It's okay Mom. You didn't know Michael Myers would be coming back, and that I'd be the first person he'd kill that morning. But it's also my fault. If I hadn't gone in Jamie's room when I heard her framed picture break, none of this would have happened"_ Rachel replied. "Don't blame yourself honey. We shouldn't have gone out of town that weekend. We should have been here for you and Jamie. We should _not_ have listened to Dr. Loomis" Darlene said.

" _No you shouldn't have. He wasn't in his right mind"_ Rachel replied. The three had dinner together to celebrate the good news that Jamie was alive, and that Rachel was haunting their house. After dinner Rachel telepathically told her parents that she would be spending the night with Jamie at Smith's Grove, and kissed them goodbye. Then teleported to Jamie's room at Smith's Grove. In Jamie's room she was in her bathroom taking a bath. She came out wearing her pajamas, and was about to say her prayers for the night, when she heard Rachel's voice in her head.

" _Jamie it's me Rachel. I've been watching over you this whole time"_ Rachel telepathically told her. Jamie looked around the room, but didn't see Rachel anywhere. "Rachel? Where are you?" she asked. _"I'm standing behind you. You can't see me because I'm invisible. I told Mom and Dad where you are, and that you're okay"_ Rachel replied. "When are they coming to get me? I want to go home" Jamie asked. " _I told them not to come get you, because I don't want them to put themselves in any danger. I'd take you home myself, but if Wynn found out you were gone, that's the first place he'd look for you. So you're just going to have to stay here until further. I will keep Mom and Dad updated on how you're doing"_ Rachel explained.

"Oh. Okay" Jamie said disappointed. She said her prayers, Rachel tucked her into bed and told her _'Nighty night kiddo"_ "'Night Rachel" Jamie replied and went to sleep. Rachel decided to use her telepathy to get into Wynn's head, to see what he wanted with Jamie. Becoming transparent she phased through Jamie's door, and out into the hallway. She walked down the hallway until she came upon Wynn's office, and phased through the door. Inside Wynn's office he was sitting desk, looking through some papers. Using her telepathy she read Wynn's mind. Her eyes widened in shock, and she placed a hand over her mouth. Wynn was planning to use Jamie to bear Michael's seed the next time the Thorn constellation was in the sky on the night of Samhain, AKA Halloween!

If she had a functioning stomach, she would have felt like throwing up. Wynn was planning on getting Jamie pregnant with Michael's baby! She would have to tell her parents tomorrow. For now she would keep an eye on Jamie until morning. She teleported back to Jamie's room.

Chapter Three

The following evening when Richard and Darlene came home from work, Rachel telepathically told them she needed to talk to them. The three sat down together at the kitchen table, where Rachel revealed to her parents that Dr. Wynn at Smith's Grove was planning on using Jamie to birth Michael's child. Like Rachel Richard and Darlene felt like throwing up. They asked her _how_ they were planning to do that, and _why_ they were planning on doing that. Rachel telepathically replied _"I'm assuming the baby Jamie will have will be his next of kin to kill on Halloween, when the constellation of Thorn is in the sky"_. "Does _that_ mean Michael will kill Jamie after she has the baby?!" Darlene cried. _"I don't know Mom. I sure HOPE not! I hope after she has the baby they'll FINALLY let her go"_ Rachel replied.

"But Jamie's _way_ too young to have a baby! She's only eight years old!" Darlene cried. _"Nine. She turned nine in June"_ Rachel reminded her, _"Which means they'll wait until she's a teenager for her to have Michael's baby—which is a long time to wait. But I promise you that whenever she DOES have the baby, I'll bring her home at last"._ Richard and Darlene were both relieved to hear _that_! That night when Rachel went to visit Jamie, she telepathically told her everything she had told her parents that evening. Like Rachel and her parents, the thought of Jamie having her uncle's baby made her sick to her _stomach!_ "What will they do with my baby once I have it?" Jamie asked Rachel.

" _I don't know Jamie, but I promise you that as soon as you DO have it, I'll take you home to Mom and Dad. We'll all be a family again"_ Rachel replied. The thought of that made Jamie's face light up with joy. "Yay! I'll get to see Mommy and Daddy again! I've missed them so much!" she cried happily. _"They've missed you too. I've been keeping them updated on how you've been doing here"_ Rachel replied. After Jamie's bath, she put on her pajamas, said her prayers, and got into bed—Rachel tucking her in and kissing her goodnight.

Over the next two months Rachel practiced more of her ghost abilities: flying, corpse possession(visiting her grave, phasing into her casket, and possessing her dead rotting corpse), dream walking, imperceptibility, non-physical interaction, object possession, portal manipulation, and more! She felt truly powerful now. During the month of October, she learned of Halloween's ban in Haddonfield by order of Sheriff Jim Holt, which explained why none of the houses were decorated, and why no decorations were being sold at The Discount Mart. This made Rachel happy, as well as everyone else in Haddonfield. It certainly made Jamie happy when Rachel broke the news to her at Smith's Grove.

On Halloween (the first year anniversary of her death) she visited Jamie at Smith's Grove, and to her surprise there were Halloween decorations, even though Halloween was banned in Haddonfield. In the cafeteria Jamie and the other patients were carving Jack-O-Lanterns—much to Jamie's dismay. That night Smith's Grove held a Halloween party, where all the patients dressed up and played games, and had refreshments. Jamie was dressed up as an angel, and she absolutely hated it. She hated Halloween because it had killed her friends and foster sister (even though her ghost came to visit her everyday). She didn't enjoy herself at the party at _all_.

On Thanksgiving, once again Richard and Darlene invited relatives over for Thanksgiving dinner, where Rachel joined them. The relatives noticed that Richard and weren't bummed about losing Rachel and Jamie, like they had been last Thanksgiving. Darlene told them that Rachel's spirit had been haunting their house since her death, but of course none of their relatives believed her. After their relatives left Rachel teleported to Smith's Grove.

She materialized into the cafeteria to see Jamie not eating Thanksgiving dinner. She realized that Halloween was the _only_ holiday Smith's Grove celebrated. After dinner Jamie went to her room, took a bath, put on her PJs, said her prayers, and went to sleep. Rachel kissed her goodnight and whispered "Happy Thanksgiving Jamie" into her ear.

On Christmas Day Richard and Darlene invited relatives over for Christmas dinner—Rachel joining them. After dinner the relatives left, and Richard and Darlene cleaned up—Rachel helping them out with her telekinesis. She told them Merry Christmas, and teleported to Smith's Grove. At Smith's Grove Rachel materialized into the cafeteria, and saw that Jamie and the other patients weren't eating Christmas dinner. There weren't any Christmas decorations, Christmas tree, or presents—just like last Christmas!

After dinner Jamie went to her room, took a bath, put on her PJs, said her prayers, got into bed, and went to sleep. Rachel kissed her goodnight and whispered "Merry Christmas Jamie" into her ear.

The End


End file.
